The Battle Starts!
Chapter 9 The Battle starts! Blazewind got her Bakugan. It was a Pyrus Krakix. “Let's show them who's boss Nixon!” She flicked him a couple of times. After a second everything was still. She was waiting for Xebrexia to get his Bakugan. “Hey, why aren't you getting your Bakugan?” “Get a Bakugan? I AM the Bakugan.” Xebrexia said it with a cocky smile. Blazewind was totally confused. “Eh?.... How does that work?” Before Xebrexia got a chance to speak she got in, “Oh! I get it! This is your human form! But you need a brawler to make the battle work!” “Not really, I just...” Disrupted yet again... “Oh! Wait, you flip yourself into battle. I get it.” “JUST BATTLE ALREADY! THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!” Xebrexia threw a fit of rage. Blazewind said nothing after that. “Fine. I'm starting.” She got a gate card and threw it on the ground. “Gate Card, set!” “Heh, I've thought I'd never use those cards.” Xebrexia said and smirked. Blazewind threw her Bakugan. “Bakugan Brawl! Rise Nixon!” The Krakix stood being surrounded by a fire wall. Xebrexia then started to glow black-purple, then a huge blinding flash stung upon Blazewind's eyes. After the flash disappeared, Xebrexia's Bakugan form took place. “Now you know how it works?” Blazewind nodded. “Anyway, let's finish this! Ability Activate Blade of Flame!” Nixon's G Power increased to 1600. “Good try, but still not near my power!” Xebrexia gave a laugh and a card floated on midair. It appeared to be an ability card. It flashed bright and disappeared. 'Ability: Excalibur. Activates holder's Excalbiur Abilities. Adds 200 G's to holder. This cannot be deactivated' Blazewind's Battle Watch's screen opened up as it said that. “Hmph. Ability Activate Volcanic Viper!” 'Ability: Volcanic Viper. Takes away 800's from opponent and adds it to your Bakugan Unknown Bakugan: 1200 G's Pyrus Krakix (Nixon): 2400 G's' Another Ability floated in middair and made a huge light, which must be Xebrexia's ability. 'Ability: Satan's Dark Magic. Opponent's G-Power resets back to normal G Power Unknown Bakugan: 1200 G's Pyrus Krakix (Nixon): 1200G's' ''Shit! ''Blazewind thought in her mind. She then smirked. “Gate Card Open! Youkai curse!” 'Gate Card: Youkai Curse: adds 700 G to your Bakugan and the opponent's frozen for three turns. ??(Xebrexia): 1200 G's Pyrus Krakix: 1900 G's' “Heheh. Finish him off!” As Krakix charged at Xebrexia another ability floated and shined. 'Ability: Black Magic. The advantage of the Gate Card goes to the holder of Excalibur ???: 1900 G's Pyrus Krakix: 1200 G's' “Shit not again!” She exclaimed and started to look more serious. Another ability floated. 'Ability: Holy Darkness. Adds 900 G's to holder. ???: 2800 G's Pyrus Krakix: 1200 G's' “Ability Activate Candle Fuse!” As Blaze activated the ability, the Bakugan returned to their original forms. “Not bad, my lady.” Xebrexia's compliment somewhat disturbed Blazewind. “My lady? Really?” She scoffed. “Don't appreciate the title?” Xebrexia cocked his head. “It's not that. It's weird that you call me “my lady” so suddenly. Well anyway, set your gate.” “My gate?” Didn't he know what it was? “You don't have gate cards?” “We don't really use those things at my home.” An essential material not used? What is this?! “But we'll cut the battle short. You did a pretty good job. You're in” “Cut the battle that short!? We didn't even finish yet!” “I know, but the reason I agreed to verse you is because I needed someone in my journey to save your planet. Now, care to join me?” Xebrexia pulled out his hand as if he's going to do a handshake. Blazewind stood silent and still for a while, but then also pulled hers out and they shook hands. Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Fanon episodes